


[Podfic] i give my love for you

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, That's my excuse, force ghost padme is good for the soul alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]they say there's a ghost in the senator's home on alderaan.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] i give my love for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i give my love for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559641) by [actualflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualflower/pseuds/actualflower). 



> Recorded for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI. Thank you actualflower for blanket permission to podfic.

  
_Cover art by[elrohir](https://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [i give my love for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559641)

**Author:** [actualflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualflower/pseuds/actualflower)

**Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

**Length:**  
5:53  


**Download: Dropbox**  
[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9zwrh0mssri5sqd/%5Bpodfic%5D%20i%20give%20my%20love%20for%20you.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download: Mediafire**  
[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9mdadcvp49srje9/%255BPodfic%255D_i_give_my_love_for_you.mp3/file)  


**Streaming:**  



End file.
